High speed cellular radio communication schemes such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and WiMAX have been put into practical use in recent years, remarkably increasing communication rates of radio communication services for mobile users. Furthermore, the introduction of the fourth generation cellular radio communication schemes such as LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) will be expected to increase communication rates much more.
Meanwhile, more and more applications that require high data rates are used with a rapid increase in the number of mobile users. As a result, the development of cellular radio communication schemes has not yet satisfied all the needs of mobile users. Accordingly, techniques for effective use of frequency resources are developed in order to maintain or increase communication rates.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for helping share communication resources between a plurality of secondary communication services.